strange new world
by the slashier the better
Summary: a girl called rose marie potter instead of harry potter comletes her task in killing off voldermort and decides shes had enough and wants to join her loved ones in the after life but instead the valar come to see her and take her to middle earth
1. Chapter 1

HARRY POTTER LORD OF THE RINGS CROSSOVER.

Harry potter is a girl in this fan fiction she will be called Rose Marie potter, this is an au and wont follow the books exactly but be warned there may be some spoilers if you haven't read the harry potter or the lord of the rings books yet.

This is my first try of writing fan fiction so go easy on me, reviews are always welcome so feel free to let me know what you think of the story, I haven't decided how long it will be yet it depends on if people are enjoying it.

I love harry potter and lord of the rings crossovers but there aren't many out there so I figured id try to write one myself.

Thanks for reading this now on with the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr and Mrs. Dursley of number four privet drive were proud to say they were perfectly normal, thanks very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.

Mr Dursley was the director of a firm called grunnings, which made drills. He was a big beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a large moustache. Mrs Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbours. The dursleys had a son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.

The dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if someone found out about the potters. Mrs Potter Mrs. dursleys sister, but they hadn't talked in years; in fact, Mrs dursley always pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband was as undursleyish as it was possible to be.

You see Mrs potter was a witch and Mr potter a wizard and they had a beautiful daughter called rose, but when rose was a year old a dark evil wizard called lord voldermort was after rose because of a prophecy he had heard that stated "the one with the power to defeat the dark lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, as the seven month dies...and the dark lord will mark her as his equal, but she will have power the dark lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to defeat the dark lord will be born as the seven month dies..." lord voldemort found the potters and killed James potter downstairs while lily potter carrying rose ran upstairs trying to escape, voldermort followed lily upstairs and also cast the killing curse upon her as well, for some strange reason when he then turned his wand on to Rose potter and cast the killing curse upon her instead of it killing Rose it somehow turned around on voldermort and destroyed him instead.

Because of this Rose Potter was hailed as the girl who lived and was sent to live with her only remaining family the dursleys.

When rose turned eleven she learnt all about being a which and the truth about how her parents really died, she went to a fabulous magic school called Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, with the greatest headmaster Hogwarts had ever seen.

Rose potter was sorted into Gryffindor along with Ron weasley and Hermione granger who became her two best friends at Hogwarts; she was a very clever and powerful witch and was the top of her year in defense against the dark arts, potions, transfiguration, charms, and ancient runes. Hermione was top of the year in history of magic and they shared joint top in astronomy. Rose shared joint top in herbology with Neville longbottom another friend from Gryffindor.

Every year she was at Hogwarts though she faced many trials in first year she stopped professor quirrel from getting the philosophers stone, in second year she stopped tom marvolo riddle who later became lord voldermort from opening the chamber of secrets by using Ron's little sister Ginny as well as killing a basilisk, in third year she met professor lupin a friend of her parents who was also a werewolf and Sirius black who it turned out was her godfather and also innocent of the crime he was sent to prison for. Rose and Hermione helped Sirius escape on buck beak a hippogryth, in fourth year her name was illegally entered into the try wizard tournament which she had to compete in along with cedric diggory, fleur delacour and victor Krum. At the end of the tournament rose and cedric took the cup together for a joint Hogwarts victory but the cup turned into a port key it took them to a graveyard where cedric was killed and rose's blood was used to bring back voldermort. In fifth year rose found out about the prophecy after her godfather was killed. In her sixth year at school professor snape killed headmaster Dumbledore, which leads us up to now rose would have been starting school again for her seventh and last year but instead she had a job to do that Dumbledore asked her to do before he died, find voldermort's horcruxes and destroy them so that voldermort would finally be ready to be killed for good.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose was bleeding. Clutching her right hand in her left and swearing under her breath, she shouldered open her bedroom door. There was a crunch of breaking china; she had trodden on a cup of cold tea that had been sitting on the floor outside her bedroom door.

"What the -?"She looked around the landing was deserted, possibly the cup of tea was Dudley's idea of a clever booby trap. Keeping her bleeding hand elevated rose scraped the fragments of the broken cup together with her other hand and threw them into the already crammed bin just visible inside her bedroom door.

She walked across to the bathroom to run her hand under the tap, it was stupid, pointless, irritating beyond belief that she still had four days left till she turned seventeen and was legally allowed to use magic outside of school.

Rose had spent the morning completely emptying her school trunk for the first time since she had packed it six years ago. At the start of the intervening school years, she had merely skimmed off the top three quarters of the contents and replaced or updated them, leaving a layer of general debris at the bottom – old quills, desiccated beetle eyes, single socks that no longer fitted.

Minutes previously rose had plunged her hand into this mess, experienced a stabbing pain in her fourth finger of her right hand and withdrawn it to see a lot of blood.

She now proceeds a lot more cautiously, kneeling down beside the trunk again she searched around the bottom and found a gold locket inside with a note signed "R.A.B" that had been hidden, she finally discovered the sharp edge that had done the damage. She recognised it at once it was a two-inch-long fragment of an enchanted mirror that her godfather had given her before he was killed. Rose laid it aside and felt cautiously around the trunk for the rest, but nothing remained of her godfather's last gift except powdered glass, which clung to the deepest layer of debris like glittering grit.

Rose sat up and examined the jagged piece on which she had cut herself, seeing nothing but her own bright green eyes reflected back at her, she placed the fragment on top of that mornings daily prophet, which lay unread on the bed, and attempted to stem the sudden flow of tears, the stabs of regret and of longing the discovery of the broken mirror had caused.

It took another hour to empty the trunk completely, throw away the useless items and sort the remaining into piles according to whether or not she would need them from now on. Her school and quidditch clothes, parchment, quills and most of her textbooks were piled in a corner to be left behind. She wondered what her aunt and uncle would do with them; burn them in the dead of night probably, as if they were the evidence of some dreadful crime. Her muggle clothing, invisibility cloak, potion-making kit, cauldron, certain books, the photograph album hagrid had once given her, a stack of letters and her wand had been packed into an extendable weightless rucksack. In a front pocket were the marauders map and the locket with the note signed "R.A.B" inside it. The locket was accorded this place of honour not because it was valuable – in all senses it was worthless but because of what it had cost to obtain it.

You see this locket was supposed to have been an horcruxes but somebody had got to it before professor Dumbledore and rose did last year and replaced it with a fake. She also placed in her rucksack a letter Dumbledore had written her before he died,

Dear sweet rose,

If you are reading this letter it means I have gone on to my next great adventure, do not grieve for me not everything is as it seems, I know you will do me and your parents proud I already am immensely proud of you my dearest rose. I have always thought of you as my granddaughter and am grateful of the years I got to watch over you. Please remember all my lessons I have taught you they will help you complete your tasks, remember what I have told you about professor snape I cant explain everything now but please trust me on this HE CAN BE TRUSTED just have some faith in me this last time.

All my love my dearest rose your loving grandfather

Albus Dumbledore


	4. Chapter 4

Friday the 30th of July 11.55pm, five minutes till rose turns seventeen and is legally allowed to do magic outside of school, she was writing a letter to her aunt and uncle

Dear aunt petunia and uncle Vernon,

I know you never liked having me in your house, and believe me I never liked staying here, I am grateful you took me in so I just want to tell you I have left now I'm seventeen and can do magic I'm going to go find voldermort so you at least will have the piece of mind knowing that he will never be able to hurt you or any muggle again. I will finally be able to get justice for my parents, godfather, professor Dumbledore, cedric and everyone else voldermort has ever hurt.

Hopefully if I survive after killing voldermort I will write to you just to let you know the world is safe again but rest assured I will never bother you again.

Have a safe and happy life together,

From your niece Rose Marie potter.

The clock struck midnight rose was now seventeen years old and a legal adult witch she folded the letter up told Hedwig to fly to gringotts bank and she would see her later, she picked up her rucksack and her firebolt then walked downstairs, she left the letter in the kitchen for her aunt to find the next morning then she walked out of the house locked the door and posted the keys back through the letterbox, she put the rucksack on her back then got on her firebolt and flew to the leaky cauldron so she could get into diagon alley.

When rose arrived at the leaky cauldron it was going on two-o-clock in the morning she walked inside and straight out to the alley she tapped the wall then walked through into diagon alley and up to gringotts wizarding bank and walked inside she spotted griphook who she recognised from her first time ever coming to the bank when she was eleven.

"griphook can i talk to you please" rose asked the goblin politely because she knew goblins could be funny with you because goblins realy didn't like wizards but for some reason they had always liked her.

"miss potter, what can i help you with today"

"i need to see someone about my accounts" griphook took rosedown to the offices where she could speak to geyser her account manager.

"good morning miss potter what can i do for you today"

"i want to have a look at my accounts, make some withdrawals, close some accounts so i want to see how much i have".

Geyser took a piece of parchment and pricked her finger then let three drops of her blood fall onto it all of a sudden names appeared some she expected and some she didn't

HEIR TO THE POTTER LINE

HEIR TO THE EVANS LINE

HEIR TO THE BLACK LINE

HEIR TO GRYFFINDOR

HEIR TO SLYTHERIN

HEIR TO RAVENCLAW

HEIR TO MERLIN

Through the potter line you inherit:-

25.000 galleons, 5.000 books, jewellery, a magically extended trunk with three bedrooms, bathroom, living room, dining room, kitchen, study, library, gym, training room, swimming pool, vault. Basilisk and dragon hide cloaks and boots, wands of lily potter and james potter, portraits of all the potters, and potter castle.

"before we carry on geyser can you please take the trunk out of the potter vault and place everything out of the vault into the trunk and close the potter vault"

"certainly miss potter, would you like me to have some one bring it up here then."

"yes please"

"shall we carry on"

Through the evans line you inherit:-

20.000 galleons, 10.000 books, jewellery, wedding clothes, two basilisk daggers.

"can you place everything out of this vault apart from the money into my potter trunk and put the money from this vault into a new vault for mr and mrs weasley then close this vault, thank you"

"certainly"

Through the Gryffindor line you inherit:-

100.000 galleons, 20.000 books, jewellery, godric gryffindors wand, sword of Gryffindor, Gryffindor castle, dragon hide clothes, portrait of godric Gryffindor.

"again can you place everything into my potter trunk apart from the money, then can you put the money into a vault for remus lupin and the deed to Gryffindor castle to remus lupin."

"it will be done miss potter"

Through the slytherin line you inherit 100.000 galloens, 15.000 books, wand of Salazar slytherin, gold and normal cauldrons, potions ingredients, slytherin castle, basilisk made clothes, two basilisk daggers, portrait of Salazar slytherin.

"again can you place everything into my trunk apart from the money, then can you divide the money into four and give 1 quarter of the money to Hermione granger, 1 quarter to ron weasley, 1 quarter to fred weasley and the final quarter to George weasley. Then put the deed for slytherin castle over to severus snape."

"thats fine miss potter"

Through the ravenclaw line you inherit:-

100.000 galleons, 50.000 books, jewellery, Rowena ravenclaws wand, ravenclaw castle, basilisk bow and arrows, portrait of Rowena ravenclaw.

"again can you place everything into my trunk apart from the money which i would like you to divide between 1 quarter to Charlie weasley, 1 quarter to bill weasley, 1 quarter to ginny weasley and the final quarter to hagrid. Then can you place the deed of ravenclaw castle into Hermione granger and ron weasleys names please."

"that will be done for you now miss potter"

Through merlin you inherit 1.000.000 galleons, 1.000.000 books, philosophers stone merlins staff, basilisk bow and arrows, basilisk dagger, basilisk sword, rare potion ingredients, phoenix egg, unicorn egg, dragon hide clothes, diaries of merlin and portrait of merlin.

"this time can you put everything in to my trunk"

"of course miss potter"

Through the black line you inherit:-

10.000 galleons, 1.000 books, 2 basilisk daggers, grimauld place, portrait of blacks.

"this time can you just put the books and the daggers and the portrait of Sirius black in my trunk and the rest can you put into a vault for tonks"

"of course we will miss potter is that everything we can help you with today" "yes thats everything thank you geyser, if i could just take my trunk with me now please and if you could make sure those changes come into effect straight away please that will be all thank you."

"everything will be ready by tomorrow ill send out notice to everyone to come in to claim their vaults, heres your trunk and your heir rings so you will now be officially known as:-

Rose Marie Black Evans Ravenclaw Slytherin Gryffindor Merlin Potter. if you ever need anything else please come back at any time miss potter."

With that rose shrunk down her trunk and placed it into her rucksack then walked out of gringotts bank.

She then went shopping to get alot of new clothes, shoes, boots, makeup, accessories she also went and had her hair fashionable trimmed, she then found a secluded spot and apparated to potter castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Twelve months later Remus, the Weasley's, Hermione and the order was in a panic they had not seen rose in over a year and all they had was a few letters over the space of twelve months telling them she was fine, but the last letter was dated april the 31st

April the 31st

To Remus,

Can you please let everyone know i am fine, i am training hard, i have nearly finished the task professor Dumbledore set out for me to do, so hopefully ill be able to stop voldermort for good in a few months time.

I miss you all terribly please take care of yourselves and each other, i love you all, hopefully i will see you soon.

All my love rose xxx.

Now the date was july the 30th

Suddenly tonks raced into Hogwarts great hall in tears "voldermorts dead, hes dead, rose killed him, she did it"

"what?" shouted everyone at once

"where is rose?" begged Remus, ron and Hermione

"how do you know" shouted everyone else

"this morning snape walked into the ministry of magic floating voldermorts body, the minister questioned him under veritaserum and it turns out he was on the light side all along, professor Dumbledore ordered him to kill him to preserve his place as a spy to help rose, well anyway snape said late last night early this morning rose turned up at voldermort's hideout and before he could even react she killed him stunned all the death eaters apart from snape then just turned around and started to walk out when she called over her shoulder " tell everyone there safe now voldermort can hurt no-one else my parents, Sirius, professor Dumbledore, cedric and everyone else can rest in peace now" then carried on her way he tried to stop her but she had already gone"

"oh my god he realy is dead then, but where can rose have gone" Remus wondered.

Hedwig flew in and landed on remus's shoulder she was carrying a letter, Remus opened it and read the letter to everyone

"dear Remus

I hope you are all well when you receive this letter voldermort should be dead and trust me when i say he wont be back this time, i love you all very much but i just cant do this anymore i have done what everyone wanted of me, but now i am going to be selfish and do something i want to do i am going on my next great adventure, i wish to join my family at last and finally have some peace, please don't grieve for me this is something i have wanted for a very long time now i am finally free to achieve it.

I hope you all finally have a long, happy and peaceful life i will see you on the other side but not till you are all very old i hope.

I love you all

All my love rose."

When Remus finished reading the letter there wasn't a dry eye left in the building they were going to miss her like crazy, but they knew she was never fully happy now they hoped she would be.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose was sitting in the living room of potter castle she had just finished packing all of her belongings back in to the trunk, she then shrunk the trunk and placed it back in to her rucksack, she was just about to call dobby to ask him to give the rucksack to Remus because she wasn't going to need it where she was going when three beautiful beings appeared in front of her

"rose we are from the valar we have been watching you, we have seen everything you have sacrificed for there to be peace once again on earth, we know you wish to be with your family once again but we do not want that to happen to you, you are to special and unique to simply watch fade away. We ask you to let us take you to a different world called middle earth, there you will find peace and happiness and a great love like you have never known before. Will you let us do this?"

"Are there witches in middle earth, will I keep all my powers and will I fit in?" rose desperately needed to know.

"You will keep your powers and anything you wish to take with you, no there are no witches but there are a few wizards we will send you to Gandalf the grey he is our favourite. Though there is no other witches and you will be the youngest magical person in middle earth you will be accepted and loved by everyone you meet. Also we gift you with the gift of immortality like the elves that live in middle earth by making you part elf as well a witch."

"Wont the people of middle earth think it strange a stranger suddenly turning up who is part elf part witch" she asked the valar very confused, "normally yes but 500 years ago an elf called estel son to lord Elrond went missing from middle earth know one could find him he was some how transported to earth your farther rose was estel but is memory of being an elf was some how lost so he never knew, you see you belong in middle earth you have family there which will welcome you with open arms and love you forever especially because with you being only 18 you are still an elfling and elfling's are loved by all because it is very rare an elfling is born that's why they are so loved by there people, know one will doubt you are estel's daughter for you look so much like him."

Rose stood up placed her rucksack on her back took out merlins staff then looked at them " take me to middle earth, i will do as you bid, thank you for caring about me."

As soon as rose finished saying this they touched her forhead and they all vanished out of potter castle. The next time rose woke up she was somewhere completely different. Luckily for rose the valar placed within her mind everything she needed to know about middle earth, places languages and the people that lived there, so she wasn't completely lost.

She knew the first thing she had to do was find Gandalf the grey where ever he might be.


	7. Chapter 7

As rose was looking around she realised she was close to Bree on the east road near brandywine bridge she new thanks to the valar that hobbits lived near here and Gandalf was friendly with them especially one called Bilbo Baggins, so she decided to head towards the shire to see if Gandalf had been there recently or if Bilbo knew where Gandalf might be. She set off walking when she spotted her reflection in the river, when she was on earth she knew she was okay looking but now even she realised how beautiful she looked standing at five foot five she had the most magnificent shade of hair colour a summer sunset of reds and golds; autumn leaves in the glory of full colour; tarnished copper promising un-told beauty. She searched for a description and could not find one. Her hair was a little of each and yet none, her hair cascaded down over the creamy skin of her full breasts down to narrow waist, gently rounded hips and flat stomach. Her face was moulded with delicate features, a tiny slightly upturned nose and a light dusting of freckles across her cheeks, cute little pointed ears and her eyes...green eyes, sparkling with the vibrant colour of emeralds or new leaves of spring.

According to the information she had received from the valar, she knew that no-body on middle earth had ever looked like her, she was pleased in one sense the valar obviously thought a lot of her to make her so beautiful, but on the other hand she didn't think she would fit in here because she looks so different.

Deciding to hide as much as possible for now she opened her rucksack and took out her beautiful emerald cloak and placed that round her so all you could see was her face not her hair or her ears, just as she was putting her rucksack back onto her back she heard a horse coming this way with someone whistling on it, she turned to look and thats when she saw him for the first time Gandalf the grey.

As he got near her she knew she would have to call him or else she would lose him, "excuse me Gandalf the grey, i need your help please"

As soon as she finished speaking Gandalf got down off his horse "prove to me you are a friend young miss and tell me your name" "my name is Rose Marie potter daughter of lily potter and james potter although the valar informed me before they sent me to middle earth my farthers original name was Estel, some how he was transported to earth where i come from met my mother then had me, the valar told me you would be able to help me as you are one of there favourites and you see im half elf from my dad and half witch from my mum" as soon as she finished speaking she took down the hood of her cloak. "well young rose it was along time ago but you do have the look of you farther in some of your features i would be glad of the company on the way to rivendell where you will meet your grandfarther for the first time as well as aunts and uncles, and we will have plenty of time to talk and learn about each other, you may call me just Gandalf" he stated with a bow to a shocked rose "thank you most kindly" rose curtsied

"well my dear i fear i shall have a hard time when around men or elves i will have to shield you most effectively for how beautiful you look, alas i was not a thousand years younger i would have tried to betroth you to myself" he sniffed pretending to weep.

"Gandalf" rose's face turned a lovely shade of pink in her cheeks.

Gandalf helped her onto his horse " we shall stop in bree to acquire another horse for yourself if you don't want a riot trying to get to yourself i would put your hood back up for now". With that said they set off for bree, with Gandalf telling her more about the people his closest friends Elrond of Rivendell, Bilbo of the shire and Aragorn.

Several hours later they arrived in bree Gandalf climed down to go see about a horse "Gandalf i have gold if you need it to buy me a horse, i don't feel right taking money from you as we are still practically strangers."

"don't be silly sweet Rose think nothing of it, i have enough for what i need, stay here with shadowfax while i get you a beautiful horse to go with a beautiful lady."


	8. Chapter 8

Gandalf came walking back about 30 minutes later leading a beautiful jet black horse with a white lightning shape on its nose "she's beautiful Gandalf does she have a name" "no she doesn't have a name and she wont let anyone near her, I promised her she was going to a beautiful lady so she finally let me near but she wont even let me ride her, she's a stubborn horse for sure." Rose climbed down off shadowfax and walked over to the horse " you really are a beauty aren't you I would love to call you lightning if that sounds ok to you would you let me stroke you lightning" as soon as she finished speaking she stood waiting to see if the horse would respond to her when all of a sudden the horse walked forward and rested her head on rose's shoulder she lifted her hands up to rub the horse " you really are a beauty aren't you lightning do you mind if I ride you" once she finished speaking lightning turned round so that she could mount her, "well Gandalf I think she was just waiting for a specific person, wasn't you darling" she said patting lightning's neck.

"I guess you could be right" he laughingly replied.

Gandalf climbed back onto shadowfax then started leading rose back out of bree, a lot of people were staring at the stranger riding along side of Gandalf, wondering who the stranger was and why they were in bree, but Gandalf just carried on leading rose and ignoring the mutterings of the bree folk.


	9. Chapter 9

Six months passed for Rose and Gandalf as they travelled together, learning everything about each other, each others way of magic, they became so close they thought of each other as family.

"my lovely rose I think we should introduce you to other people now, I think my friend and your grandfather Elrond should be the first to gaze upon your beauty, and then you can learn more about elves as well."

"ok, I cant wait actually you have told me so much about my grandfather I cant wait to see him for myself, do you think he will like me Gandalf," rose felt panic well up her spine.

"Don't worry he will love you rose, I am actually worried he won't let you go any where again for a long long time" "Gandalf laughingly replied, "silly Gandalf".

Then they both cracked up into laughter once again.

The closer they got to Rivendell the more nervous she became, when they were an hour away "do you think I should put my hood up or keep it down Gandalf" rose's voice lowered to a whisper, "keep your hood down and let them see your beauty as you enter, otherwise you will have them pestering you all the time wanting to see" with that said they galloped on there way.

You could hear the whispering of the elves in the trees as they passed

"Look at her hair"

"She's beautiful"

"Who is she?"

"What is doing in Rivendell, with Gandalf?"

"Is she an elf?"

Rose was getting really uncomfortable with all the whispering when they spotted 3 elves stood outside Gandalf leaned over to whisper to rose "the middle elf with dark hair that is lord Elrond the one on the left with dark hair is his advisor erestor and the one on the right with blonde hair is glorfindel" as soon as Gandalf finished whispering lord Elrond spoke "Ai na vedui Gandalf! Mae govannen!"

"good afternoon lord Elrond, erestor, glorfindel, I have someone I would love to introduce you to it may come as a surprise but this is rose daughter of estel" when he finished speaking Elrond rushed up to rose as she got off her horse looking into her eyes " is it true are you my granddaughter""yes sir" rose replied with her eyes down cast as she curtsied, the next thing she felt was her grandfathers arms pulling her into an embrace, she was shocked she already felt like she belonged there in his embrace she burst into tears as she clung to him. Gandalf smiled down at them pleased to see rose already felt comfortable with her grandfather.

Erestor walked over to Elrond where both he and rose were in tears hugging each other still, "Elrond should we not go into your office and let miss rose and Gandalf have a drink", Elrond pulled back a little but was still holding rose tight in is embrace "your right of course, come Gandalf we can talk inside" with that said Elrond started leading them all inside walking with rose still held tight in his embrace.

When they reached his office he sat down in a chair and pulled rose onto his knee everyone else sat down as well Elrond called for tea to be brought and his sons and daughter found and brought to the office as quickly as possible.

While waiting for them Elrond just continued to hug rose to him reading her memories while Gandalf sat smiling and erestor and glorfindel sat there shocked.

Five minutes later tea was brought in and served when Arwen, Elladen and Elrohir walked in "ada what's wrong" "please sit down its going to be a long story, you remember 500 years ago when your brother estel disappeared and no-one could find him, well that is because he was transported to a different world he fell in love with a girl called lily Evans who was a witch they both went a school called Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry for seven years, after they left school they got married and had rose here this is your niece" Arwen, Elladen and Elrohir was shocked they looked at rose and couldn't believe they had a niece, they all got up from there seats and crowded round rose hugging and crying along with her when Arwen spoke to rose "well I see I wont be able to be the most beautiful elf in middle earth anymore" she said laughing which made rose blush which caused the others to start laughing.

They were all in the office for hours getting to know rose and for rose to get to know them, they even ended up having there dinner in his office, and not once would Elrond allow rose to get off his knee he couldn't seem to let her go he was scared if he let go of her she would disappear like is son did all those years ago.

Eventually it got really late and everyone decided to head off to bed Elrond showed rose to a bedroom for her to use, when she had finished getting ready for bed Elrond knocked and came back into her bedroom she looked up, "I just want to stay in here with you tonight rose is that ok" "I would love that grandfather" so being said she laid down on the bed with her grandfather holding her and that's how they spent the full night, for the first time in her life she can remember being held in the arms of somebody who loves her. As for lord Elrond with his granddaughter being there he felt as if his heart had healed after losing his son he never thought it would, yes he may not have his son but his son had given him a gorgeous granddaughter to spoil life was definitely looking up.

The rest of the elves had heard who the young elf was and the atmosphere in Rivendell couldn't have been better, that night in the hall of fire the gathering was a joyous occasion estel might not be here but his daughter was, they had something to celebrate Rivendell had an elfling once again to protect and love.

Everyone who had gone to sleep had wonderful dreams that night thanks to all the joyous singing going on that night.


	10. Chapter 10

Over the next few months rose actually felt herself feeling like one of the family, she now knew how it felt to fit in somewhere she was so happy the valar had persuaded her to come to middle earth, she learnt all about the elves of Rivendell and more about her father James or estel as he was known here.

She spent a lot of her time in his bedroom getting to know a lot about is time here, she listened to her grandfather telling her stories of when he was born and the mischief he got up to growing up before he disappeared, she became so close to her grandfather they would spend hours everyday talking, he was also teaching her the art of healing.

Arwen would spend a few hours everyday teaching her all about Lothlorien where rose's great grandparents lived the lord and lady of the wood Celeborn and Galadriel. Arwen was also helping her learn all about Aragorn who lives at Rivendell but works as a ranger looking after and protecting those who need it. Instead of being aunt and niece Arwen and rose were becoming as close as sisters and would spend ages talking about Arwen's feelings for Aragorn and her father being against it till Aragorn becomes king, Arwen was also talking about who she felt would be a good enough partner and life mate for Rose. You could hear them laughing from the garden everyday.

Elladan and Elrohir would spend hours with rose teaching her all about tracking and how to use her daggers, sword and bow and arrow, plus they were spending time telling her all about the tricks they have played, talking rose into playing some tricks with them because no-one would tell rose off. Which turned out to be true as most of the time she would play the tricks on Elladan and Elrohir.

One day a few months after she had been there she was out practising her archery when Arwen came running down to where she was practising "rose you will never believe it Gandalf is back ada wants you to come back to the house Gandalf wants to talk to you" "ok im coming Arwen, do you know what it is Gandalf wants to talk to me about" rose questioned Arwen on there way back to the house but Arwen didn't know either so she didn't say a word.


	11. Chapter 11

Im going to do a poll please vote and see what you want Gandalf wanting rose for until people vote and let me know i wont be doing the next chapter.

Gandalf wants rose for:-

A – to go see the hobbits with him

B – to go to mirkwood forest with him (and there she will meet Legolas)

C – to go to Lothlorien with him

D – he needs help with some magic

Please vote so i know which way you want the next chapter to go

Thank you for reading this story all reviews are welcomed


End file.
